Checkmate
by JaimeCullen
Summary: What's a good game of chess if the reward is your payback and freedom? That is what Isabella Swan is risking when she attempts to beat a master at his own game. AU. All Human. OOC. Canon Pairing. Rewrite of my story Payback.
1. Prolog

**Okay those of you reading the original Payback, I was not satisfied with it and here is a rewrite. **

* * *

Prolog

?'s POV

I looked at the photo frame that sat on the polished desk. Which happened to be the only piece of furniture in this room besides a leather couch. The frame held a picture that I was familiar with.

Isabella and Caleb were both staring back at the camera with different emotions in their eyes. Complete hate showed in Isabella's eyes, while Caleb's eyes held no emotion.

I chuckled to myself as I reached for the manila folder that laid at the other end at the desk. It wasn't a thick folder, neither was it thin. It was just big enough to tell the story that it needed too. The story of the Isabella Swan.

The girl I had taken in along with her brother. I had memorized all the facts by heart, but I still looked at the folder from time to time.

Wanting to see if I could find anything else to help me beat Isabella in this ongoing game we had. The game was a common game of skill and tactic.

I had also promised Isabella that if she won our game I would let her have her payback and freedom.

That of course would not come true because nobody had ever beat me at chess.

* * *

**Do you like the re-write better than the original. If so I will continue and post Chapter 1 on the day I get more than ten answers in review or PM form. If I don't get a response by next Tuesday I'll discontinue the rewrite and delete the original.**

**-Jaime:)**

**p.s. Today I had an Orchestra concert. Yay!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**I caved. I posted this chapter sooner than necessary, but also because someone pointed out it is to early to know if this is better than the original. Since I like this one better than the original I also am trying to lure people to this side. Also to clarify things. This story will still have Leah, Jacob, Caleb, Seth, Rachel, and Cecilia (I changed her name) from the original and there will be most of the same characteristics from the first story just with different positions. Also for this story I do promise longer chapters. :)  
**

**You people know which characters I do not own. So please review or whatever, and let me know your thoughts on this and the original.  
**

* * *

Pull the Trigger why Don't you

_Owww._ Was the only thing going through my head as I turned over in the snow. I Bella Swan had to be the clumsiest person on Earth. At eight I could barely walk across a surface without tripping over my own feet.

Why I was even attempting snowboarding, there was only one logical reason. Edward Cullen, my best friend, snowboarded and was good at it.

No not good at it, great at it and I'll admit I had a tiny crush on Edward, that could have affected this decision.

Well, maybe it was the entire reason and maybe I had more than a tiny crush on him, but the point was that Edward at ten was an athlete. What did that mean for me... I stood no hope if I couldn't even learn how to walk straight.

_Ughh._ I let out a frustrated groan as I stood up and started wiping the snow off my bright pink snowsuit- not even my choice of color, my mother, Renee wanted me to wear it said I should be more "girly". _Whatever_, as long as none of my friends saw me wearing this I would be fine.

Then I heard it the sound of laughter behind me. Not any random laughter, rather familiar laughter. I turned ready to die if it was who I thought it was.

Yup, you might as well shoot me right now because none other than my best friend Edward was behind me. I took a deep breath steadying myself to face him,

"Breaking and entering is a crime, Mr. Cullen. So, tell me how you got in and I won't report you."

His beautiful green eyes lit up with even more laughter as he heard the joke,

"Your mother let me in and sent me out here to get you before you could hurt yourself, but I see I am to late."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Edward. What does my mom want?" I began to unclasp the board from my shoes as I stared at Edward, waiting for my answer.

"I don't know," he reached to grab my board, "but she told us to come in as soon as possible."

I fell into step behind Edward as we walked to my sliding back door. I stood back as I watched Edward open the door and step aside to let me in.

_What a gentlemen_, that was the first thought that came to mind and it was true. Every single Cullen male had been drilled with the etiquette of being a proper gentlemen by their mother, Esme. Despite the fact that Emmett seemed to be failing those lessons.

I took my snowboard back from Edward, so as to put it in my room, but he then held it out of my reach behind his back.

"Edward, give it to me pleaseee," I did a whiny voice that even I hated, but one Edward hated more and would definitely get him to quit teasing me.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear,

"Only if you promise to be careful."

I was tingly. At eight years old Edward had put butterflies in my belly, by only whispering in my ear. I swear this kid had been listening to Emmett who at only twelve claimed to be very educated in the study of girls.

Something that Rosalie Hale, one of my other friends, would beg to differ.

"Okay," I responded my voice a whisper.

He handed my snowboard to me with a smile and I ran upstairs to throw it on my bed my heart beating as fast a hummingbirds wings.

***

I took a seat on the bar stool that was at one side of the kitchen bar my mother had had put in once she moved here before I was born and after my father had died.

When she had come to Forks, Washington Renee had been eight months pregnant and all alone. My father Charlie had died in a car accident a month prior.

She had wanted to get away from the the city life and the place of his death. So, chose this town. At first it was hard for her until she made friends with the Cullen family.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen with a three children-two year old Edward and Alice and four year old Emmett- had reached out to my mother and helped her with the last month of pregnancy and with me after I was born.

Then it was like a story book after that or so I was told. Edward, Alice, Emmett, and I became fast friends and were inseparable. Upon my entering kindergarten the Hale twins arrived.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale were a year older than Edward and Alice, but one year younger than Emmett. The age and grade differences didn't stop any of us.

The Hale children were in our circle less than a month since they had moved to Forks.

"Hey, Bella you there or in outer space?" Edward tapped my forehead gently as he asked the question.

I nodded my head and grabbed one of the chocolate chip cookies my mom had set out. En route to my mouth I stopped my hand. My mother only made chocolate chip when there was bad news.

Like the time she broke the news to me about Edward breaking his arm or the time she told me Uncle, yes I call him uncle, Carlisle and Aunt, yes I call her aunt, Esme got in a car accident. Though, they were unharmed I was still very worried.

I guess Edward picked up on my hesitance because he stared at me as I stared at my mother who had just walked back into the kitchen.

"Mom, you made cookies."

"Yes," she replied looking at me as if to say how obvious.

"Mom, they're chocolate chip cookies," I shot her my own look that said, you're not fooling me.

She sighed, knowing she was defeated,

"Edward, Bella I have to tell you something and since you two are so close I decided to tell you first. Bella I met someone, but he lives in Alabama."

At first I felt really happy for my mother until what she said about where he lived sunk in.

"What exactly does this mean?" I asked my mom, my voice sounding very thin.

"Well, he has a business firm down there. So...we will be MOVING!" she replied saying "moving" with such emphasis behind it, as if to make me excited too.

I felt the cookie drop from my hands and looked at my mother then at Edward, then back again, and I was going to do it again but I passed out.

The thought _wow, mom why don't you just pull the trigger and make sure to aim at my heart_ running through my head.

* * *

**-Jaime**


End file.
